


Shallow

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester in the Ma'lak Box, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Last Kiss, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Last Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Wincest - Freeform, song: Shallow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Ya no hay marcha atrás.Ya no hay otra solución.Ya no hay más esperanzas.O, quizás, sí.Una más.Una última vez.





	Shallow

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que vi _A Star Has Born_ que estoy obsesionada con esta canción, y desde que pasó todo este asunto de la caja Ma'lak que quise escribir algo con ella.
> 
> Es corto viniendo de mí, pero espero que les llegue todos esos sentimientos que tienen los Winchesters entre sí :)
> 
> Y al margen de todo esto, en el [increíble AU](https://twitter.com/bisamwinchester/status/1105634327382147073) de [@bisamwinchester](https://twitter.com/bisamwinchester/) en Twitter justo apareció está canción, así que, el momento es perfecto 🤭  
> 
> 
> \---------------
> 
>   
> *Los personajes presentados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.
> 
> *NO SE ADMITEN ADAPTACIONES, COPIAS Y MUCHO MENOS ADAPTAPLAGIOS.

Toda esperanza se había desvanecido. Los dolores de cabeza de Dean se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes y hace poco se habían percatado de los desmayos del mayor de los hermanos Winchester. Había sido Jack quien lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación, y gracias a que Sam intercedió, evitaron que utilizara sus poderes en él.

Con un problema a la vez estaba bien. Luego volverían a lidiar con el alma de Jack.

 

***

“ _Tell me somethin’, girl_  
_Are you happy in this modern world?_  
_Or do you need more?_  
_Is there somethin’ else you’re searchin’ for?_ ”

***

 

Todo lo demás había quedado atrás. Todos los sentimientos, todos los remordimientos, todas las lágrimas, todas las batallas perdidas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendrían una completa victoria. Sabía que siempre iba a aparecer alguna amenaza. Después de todo, eran los malditos Winchesters que se habían cargado a Lucifer, a los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis, a monstruos que databan de la época del mismísimo Dios, a la Oscuridad, entre otros. En definitiva, eran los malditos tipos que salvaban el mundo una y otra y otra vez.

Cuando Dean volvió su vista a la orilla, las personas que lo habían ido a despedir ya se estaban fundiendo con el paisaje a sus espaldas.

Sonrió.

 

***

“ _I’m falling_  
_In all the good times I find myself_  
_Longin’ for change_  
_And in bad times I fear myself_ ”

***

 

Sam vio a Dean sonreír y volvió la vista al frente. Sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. ¿Y si lanzaba esa maldita cosa a las profundidades antes de tiempo? Luego podría encadenar a Dean en el calabozo para evitar que volviera a construir una estupidez como esa.

—Esto es peor que la muerte —le había dicho, pero él había parecido no oírlo. Estaba tan entregado a su misión, tan seguro de ella y de sí mismo que no lo había oído. Aunque sabía que estaba aterrado, también sabía que no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera si él se lo pedía. Ni siquiera si él le rogara.

 

***

“ _Tell me somethin’, boy_  
_Aren’t you tired tryin’ to fill that void?_  
_Or do you need more?_  
_Ain’t it hard keeping it so hardcore?_ ”

***

 

Dean volvió su mirada a Sam. El aroma del acondicionador se desprendía de sus cabellos y llegaba directamente a su nariz. Iba a extrañar a ese condenado. Se levantó sigilosamente y lo abrazó.

Sam ahogo un sollozo. Se mordió el labio inferior. No quería decir todo lo que quería decir. No quería arrepentirse de sus palabras. No quería arrepentirse de nada.

 

***

“ _I’m falling_  
_In all the good times I find myself_  
_Longin’ for change_  
_And in bad times I fear myself_ ”

***

 

Un último abrazo.

Un último beso. El primero y el último.

Un amor que iba a ser enterrado junto a ese cuerpo, junto a ese corazón, justo en esa caja.

 

***

“ _I’m off the deep end, watch as I dive in_  
_I’ll never meet the ground_  
_Crash through the surface, where they can’t hurt us_  
_We’re far from the shallow now_ ”

***

 

Sabía que todo estaría bien. Sabía que esa era la única forma de que Michael no volviera a ver la luz del día.

Aunque eso significara convivir con él por la eternidad. Aunque eso significara morir y revivir una y mil veces. Aunque eso significara vivir confinado en aquella caja sin tiempo y espacio más que el que Michael quisiera enseñarle. Aunque eso significara estar muerto en vida.

Aunque eso significara desprenderse de la mitad de su alma.

 

***

“ _In the shallow, shallow_  
_In the shallow, shallow_  
_In the shallow, shallow_  
_We’re far from the shallow now_ ”

***

 

—Sammy, te amo —le susurró al oído, estrechándolo por última vez en sus brazos antes de entrar a la caja Ma’lak y sumergirse para siempre en el océano.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 💕  
> Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
